Under The Stars
by Hail the almighty FO
Summary: Mimi felt that she needed adventure in her life, when all of a sudden she finds the space pirate Taichi in a tree. Now she has 2 aliens fighting for her heart & they have to save the universe along with a few other alien's & Mimi's best friend Izzy.
1. You're All I've Got Tonight

**_Fo: Hi everyone! I'm Fo! And this is Taichi's first fan fic written by me! I'm so excited ^^ _**

**_Taichi: You better not make me look bad, Fo -.- _**

**_Fo: Don't worry Tai ^^ I do not own 'Digimon'! Please do enjoy the first chapter ^^ The 'Tenchi series', 'Outlaw Star', 'Eureka 7', 'Girl's Bravo!' and 'Avatar: The Last Air Bender' was the inspiration for this fan fic! _**

**_Taichi: I swear if you make me retarded or kill me off, I will stab you in your sleep... _**

**_Fo: Oh, hahahahaha, you are dark ^^ _**

**_Taichi: I'm being serious -.- _**

**_Fo: Oh, Taichi, nobody cares what you have to say ^^ Now! Have fun reading readers! _**

**_Washu: And here are the main characters ages, starting from appearances in each chapter. _**

**_Veemon: Plus some small facts about them and original characters created by Fo are in CAPS. _**

**_Washu: All ready! Here we go ^^ _**

**_Ryuk: And please do review._**

**_Fo: We accept suggestions for future chapters._**

* * *

**Mimi Tachikawa: A 17 years old Junior at Digi High. Her life long dream is to be a songwriter and her life was dull, till she found the space pirate Taichi Kamiya.** **She is also half alien on her mother's side and she is the Earth Bender. **

**ICHIKA TACHIKAWA: MIMI TACHIKAWA'S 32 YEAR OLD UNCLE ON HER FATHER'S SIDE. HE ALSO KNOWS ABOUT MIMI TACHIKAWA'S HERITAGE ALONG WITH GRANDMOTHER TACHIKAWA AND ****KOUSHIRO IZUMI****. **

**Koushiro _'Izzy'_ Izumi: Mimi Tachikawa's 17 year old super genius best friend that is too a Junior at Digi High. Izzy has been best friends with Mimi Tachikawa for many years and he can be overly protective over her. **

**Taichi _'Tai'_ Kamiya: 1,218 year old womanizing alien space pirate who is the Avatar that is fighting for Mimi Tachikawa's heart. **

**Yamato _'Matt'_ Ishida: A 419 year old alien Royal Guard that was sent by his planet's prince to capture Taichi Kamiya. He is the Water Bender and he too is fighting for Mimi Tachikawa's heart. **

**Takeru _'T.K.'_ Takaishi: Takeru is Yamato Ishida's 215 year old alien half brother. He too is a Royal Guard and he is the Light Bender.**

* * *

Under The Stars 

Chapter 1: You're All I've Got Tonight

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa had just got back from a long day of school at Digi High, she was ready to get home and take a nice long bubble bath. Mimi lived out in the country with her Grandmother Tachikawa and her Uncle Ichika Tachikawa; her mother died giving birth and her father was always on business trips.

The house she lived in was a beautiful Japanese manor with many shrines scattered throughout the property.

Mimi did enjoy living here; it was peaceful and quiet, however she finds it dull and uneventful here. Plus, she misses her father a lot; he comes home three times a year.

Her father is the Vice President of the game company _'Mon'_, so he's always traveling.

And he is always working when he's home, which really upsets Mimi. Mimi stopped suddenly at the small creek along the path to her house; she sighed and looked at her reflection.

She was wearing her school uniform; a black skirt, a white polo shirt that was very snug on her, with a black cotton vest over it that was also very snug on her, black socks that went up to her knees, and light brown _'Ugh'_ boots that stopped just below her kneecaps.

Mimi's hair was a shinny caramel brown that was barely hitting her collar bone, her eyes were a honey brown with a hint of blue, and her skin was a flawless milky peach, and her body was in perfect shape. Mimi was extremely beautiful; with full lips with a downward curve of her top lip, almond shaped eyes, a pointed small nose, high cheek bones, and a long neck. It's no wonder half of the guys at her high school ask her out all the time, which can be very annoying. Mimi didn't get into the dating scene; as a matter of fact she only had one boyfriend and his name was Hidiki Masumi; she dumped him when she caught him locking lips with a majorette Freshman, Hidiki's excuse was that she was far to busy with her school work.

Mimi was a Junior in Digi High, Mimi is also a honor student with straight _A's_, she was a cheerleader, she was the Vice President of the Science Club, she was in choir, the Cooking Club, swim team, the Garden Club, she's also the head of the Yearbook Club, she's also in the Drama Club, she was also in the Media Club, soccer, track, she plays the piano and the guitar, and she writes music.

Mimi may seem like an everyday Prom Queen, however she was more like a book worm, while the girls at her school shop, Mimi is in the library studying. Mimi sighed loudly as she continued walking, she looked up at the sky. She hated how boring her life is, she wished something like a new adventure comes along, that's why she's in so many activities.

And maybe that's why she only has six friends; Koushiro _'Izzy'_ Izumi, Joe Kido, Cody Hida, Yolei Inoue, Henry Wong, and Lianna Clancy.

_'My life is uneventful...'_ she said in her head as she took a deep breath.

Mimi longed for some adventure in her life, she grew bored of her normal life.

She grew bored of her boring life...

* * *

"I'm home!" Mimi called out letting her family know she was home while sliding the door shut as she took off her boots.

As she was setting her boots with the other shoes her Uncle Ichika came into the small room to greet her. He was a very hansom man with a dark olive skin tone, that was in his early 30's with black shaggy hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt and grey jeans.

"How was school today, Mimi?" he asked her with a smile on his face as he leaned on his elbow against the door way to the large family room.

Mimi sighed slightly as she slipped on her pink fuzzy slippers.

"Same like every other day, Uncle" she answered with a content smile on her face.

"A _'Koushiro Izumi'_ called for you Mimi," her uncle said as he scratched the back of his head.

Mimi smiled real big showing off her perfect white teeth, Koushiro; a.k.a _'Izzy'_, is her best friend in the whole world.

They've been best friends since the 1st grade and they were always science partners and they both are on the same track team.

She was always excited when he called. Mimi ran past her uncle, through the living room, up the stairs through a long hallway with many rooms to a door at the very end of the hallway. She had a big giddy grin on her face as she slid the door open and entered her bedroom; her room was very clean and organized and there was alotta pink in her room. Mimi threw her hot pink back pack on the floor next to her closet door and along with her small black purse with pink peace signs all over her bag. She grabbed her pink cordless phone off of her oak dresser and jumped on her bed softly as she dialed Izzy's number. It didn't take long for Mimi to hear Izzy's voice.

_"Hello, Tachikawa,"_ Izzy greeted with so much warmth in his voice.

She smiled when she heard his voice.

"Hello, Izumi!" Mimi chirped with joy; she enjoys talking to Izzy.

_"So, did you hear about the aircraft that everyone is convinced is a UFO?"_ Izzy asked.

Mimi rolled her honey brown eyes, she's been hearing about it nonstop at school.

"It's just a new military craft. People need to grow the hell up!" Mimi said with an annoyed tone as she ran a hand threw her brown locks.

She could hear Izzy chuckling and not long after she joined him.

_"Come on, we are living in Japan! We are always inventing something new! It's like the whole city can't stop talking about."_ Izzy said as he was chuckling.

"Yeah!" Mimi said in agreement as she giggled.

_"So, I've called your cell phone... I called it five times,"_ he said changing the subject.

"I forgot it on the roof this morning, I went back for it after the final bell rang, but the stupid door was lock," she said as she sighed.

Then all of a sudden Mimi's house begins to shake violently.

Mimi dropped her phone on the floor as she screamed clinging onto her head board on her bed. She heard pictures falling off her wall, books, CD's, and DVD's falling of the selves, and other stuff falling to the floor.

**"GRANDMA! ICHIKA!"** she screamed at the top of her lungs with her eyes shut.

She couldn't believe that there was an earthquake. She never had earthquakes where she lived.

Then suddenly everything stopped shaking.

Mimi opened her eyes slowly as she looked around her room at the mess that was caused by the earthquake. She groaned as she stood up to pick up her phone up from the floor. Mimi heard running and her door sliding open and she looked to see it was her Uncle Ichika.

"Mimi, are you alright?" he asked her in concern.

Mimi nodded her head to let him know she was fine.

"I'm going to check on Grandma Tachikawa," he said before he slid her door shut.

Mimi sighed and sat back on her bed as she dialed Izzy's number again; it only rang twice before she heard her friend's voice.

_"Are you alright Meems? What the hell happened?"_ he asked her, Mimi sighed with annoyance when she saw her messy room caused by the earthquake.

"Well, Izzy... We had an earthquake," she answered as she stood up to crack her back.

Izzy gasped at what she just said.

_"You never have earthquakes!"_ Izzy exclaimed, he was shock; she never had earthquakes where she lived.

Well there's a first time for everything.

"Hey, Izzy, I'm going to get off the phone. This mess in my room is really pissing me off." she said as she looked at her room.

_"Alright Mimi, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Later!"_ he said before hanging up.

Mimi sighed as she took her phone from her ear and sat it on her bed as she plopped on her bed with her arms spread open as she sighed. She's going to have fun cleaning this room.

* * *

Mimi tried to open the door to the roof to get her cell phone, however it was locked.

"Dammit!" she swore as she punched the metal black door with the side of her fist.

She looked at her reflection in the window; she was wearing her cheerleading uniform.

Her uniform top had no sleeves and stopped above her belly button it was black with the word _'Raven'_ **_(Fo: I'm watching One Tree Hill right now. lol)_** in white with a grey _'X'_ under the team name that stopped at collar and wrapped around her ribs, her skirt stopped above her thighs and had small slits on both sides; it was black and on the end of the skirt was a big white stripe and a smaller grey stripe above the white one, and she had white cheerleading shoes with black shoe laces.

"Mimi?" she heard Izzy speak, he sounded like she was doing something crazy.

She turned around to look at her friend. He was wearing black slacks, black and green vans, a white polo shirt with a black vest, and a navy blue hoodie over it and he had a brown leather school bag slung over his shoulder. He ran a hand through his chocolate brown with a hint of maroon hair trying to figure out what the hell Mimi was doing.

"Izzy, when is Cody Hida coming back? I need my damn phone, Izzy!" Mimi exclaimed as she kept trying to open the door.

Cody Hida is the president of the Garden Club and he is three grades below Mimi and Izzy.

"Tomorrow." Izzy said with a grin on his face.

Mimi threw her head back and groaned.

"Dammit! I'll hafta wait till tomorrow, I guess. I better get to the bus stop," Mimi said in defeat as she looked at the silver watch on her wrist.

"Let me walk you there," Izzy said with a smile as he put his hands in his pant pockets and they both walked side by side down the stairs.

Izzy lived in a duplex with his parents several blocks away from the school.

"So, I see you guys got new uniforms, they look great! How was cheerleading practice, Mimi?" he asked her.

"Meh, long and boring, Izzy..." she said with a sigh; Mimi wanted an adventure in her boring life.

* * *

After the long boring bus ride to the bus stop half a mile from her home, Mimi was lost in her thoughts about how uneventful her life is, it bothered her a lot. Mimi with her head down was walking and kicking a small stone on her usual route past the small creek to her house, Mimi noticed something strange along the path. She cocked her head to the side and squinted her honey brown eyes. She bent down and picked it up and started to examine it.

It was some kind of dark blue metal that she's never seen before; on the piece of metal was the word _'Agu'_ written in red.

She had no idea what it meant. It had to be important.

"_'Agu'_?" Mimi said out loud as she moved the metal around so she can get a good look at it.

She didn't know what it meant, however she did know it was weird. She looked around to see if anyone had seen her picking up the shard.

Mimi stood up and noticed smaller shards of the same metal; she put the piece of metal she was holding into her back pack and started to follow the shards across the creek into the forest leaving her black cheerleading bag that said _'Ravens'_ in white and her purse behind to see where the trail ends.

* * *

She walked for about two miles and a half to the lake, she noticed that the water had raised.

"Well... That explains where the earthquake came from." she said as she looked at the lake.

She noticed something extremely weird on the bank of the lake...

Scorch marks; almost like a meteorite crashed into the lake or something. Mimi started to walk around the lake and looked up at a tree and gasped at what she was seeing.

There hanging in a tree was a young unconscious man!

"Am I dreaming?" she said out loud as she gazed at the young man in _'awe'_.

She hoped it wasn't a dream.

She ran to the tree and she was floored how hansom he was; he was wearing a strange black and dark red leather long sleeved shirt that buckled all the way up to his Adam's apple and only went down to his pecks and there was an upside down _'V'_ slit that showed his sternum, he had black leather gloves on his hands, black leather pants that were extremely tight, black combat boots with red shoe laces that had his pant legs tucked in, and he had a pair of goggles placed in his dark chocolate hair.

She had no idea if he was an alien.

Then Mimi started to think; an unusual earthquake, a metal she's never seen before, weird scorch marks, and his unusual attire.

Mimi squinted her honey brown eyes when she thought she saw him move. She sat her bag on the ground as she looked up at the young man. Mimi started to climb the tree that the man was stuck in, as she got to the branches where the young man was stuck she felt that the branch was going to give out pretty soon and she knew she had to get him down pronto. As she grabbed the branch that was holding his arm up, the branch ended up breaking sending the two tumbling down. She screamed as they tumbled down landing on top of him. Mimi groaned as she opened her eyes, she realized that she was lying on top of the unconscious man. She sat up with her legs straddling his hips.

"Ow! My head hurts so bad," she said she rubbed her forehead; Mimi looked down at the unconscious young man.

She pulled her brown hair to one side and brought her ear to his mouth to hear if he was breathing or not. As she was bringing her head back up she felt a hand grabbing her neck and lips touching her ear.

"Big mistake, sweetheart," he whispered into her ear that caused her to tremble.

In a blink of an eye she was under him. She looked at his eyes, their were grey, but then the color started to swirl to a milk chocolate brown. He looked at her with so much anger.

"That coward of a prince sent you to kill me," he whispered to her with an angry smirk.

Mimi was so scared and shocked, but then she remembered the name on the metal in her bag.

"Agu?" she spoke suddenly, the man was dumbfounded at what she just said.

He arched his brown eyebrows and cocked his head to the side.

"_'Agu'_? You don know who I am... Do you?" he said as sat up off of her with a shocked expression.

"Where the hell did I land?" he said as he stood up looking around his surroundings.

She was shocked, was he an alien?

"Land?" Mimi spoke as she sat up leaning back with her hands supporting her up.

She had no idea what's going on.

"If you don t know who I am, no one else on this planet doesn't know who I am. Which maybe an use to me," he said as he looked at her.

Mimi still had no idea what's going on.

The young man noticed how beautiful her legs were, he smirked and tilted his head back a little and cocked it to the side as he strutted his way towards her.

Mimi seen the same look on some of the boys at her school, it worried her when he looked at her that way. She stood up as fast as she can, but the stranger was standing right in front of her with a smirk. He pulled her towards him by the small of her back and ran his other hand across her cheek and down her smooth neck.

"What is your name, sweetheart?" he purred into her ear; Mimi took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

"Mimi Tachikawa. And your name?" she said without thinking as she gazed into his brown eyes; he grinned and groaned as he smelt and nuzzled her neck.

He pulled back and looked at her with a smirk.

"Taichi Kamiya, but you can call me Tai," he said to her.

Mimi nodded her head and backed up a little bit from him.

"I think you should stay closer to me," he said with a smug smile on his face.

Mimi cocked her to the side; she was baffled at what he said. She didn't know what he meant by that.

"Kamiya!" said a young man's voice.

The man that was holding her turned around to look at the man that called out his last name.

Mimi got on her tippy-toes and looked over Taichi's shoulder and saw a man that looked the about same age as Taichi. He was blonde and had sky blue eyes; he was wearing a black skin tight turtle neck that was made out of some kind of reptile skin with a black and blue jacket over it and a golden badge on his shoulder and along with several metals and ribbons on his uniform as well as a navy blue cape with white wolf fur along the collar of the cape, he also wore white gloves, he wore black leather rock star pants, and black beetle boots. Mimi was shocked how hansom he was as well. But he wasn't nearly as tan as Taichi was.

"Well, hello there, Yamato Ishida. What took you so long?" Taichi said with a smirk on his face as he grabbed Mimi's elbow and threw her in front of him using her as a human shield.

She was fearing for her life at this point.

"Why am I not surprised Kamiya that you would hide behind a civilian? You are the lowest of the low!" Yamato said as he glared daggers at Taichi.

"Who said I was hiding?" Taichi smirked as he threw Mimi suddenly into Yamato's strong arms.

Mimi grunted a little as Yamato caught her as he gasped, he looked over and saw that Taichi was making a run for it.

He couldn't believe he just did that.

**"KAMIYA!"** Yamato shouted loudly as he watched him run into the thick green forest with great speed.

He knew he had to go after him; it was his duty as a Royal Guard to follow his prince's orders.

_'What the hell is going on?'_ Mimi asked herself as she watched Taichi run away into the trees.

She couldn't believe this is happening. Yamato looked at Mimi as he pulled her away by her slender shoulders.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Yamato asked calmly; she looked at the young man in front of her with a confused expression on her face.

"Who are you!" Mimi demanded as she threw Yamato's hands off of her, his blue eyes widened as he looked at her. He sighed and then smiled at her.

"I apologize... My name is, Yamato Ishida, but everyone calls me Matt. I am one of Prince Ken Ichijouji's Royal Guards sent her to arrest the space pirate Taichi Kamiya. I'm not here to harm you." he started to explain as he bowed his head to her.

Mimi grew more and more confused each second.

"And what is your name, my dear?" Yamato asked as he lifted her hand to his lips.

She sighed and rolled her honey brown eyes.

"Mimi Tachikawa," she answered as she pulled her hand from his hand.

"Mimi, if you excuse me, I need to capture Taichi Kamiya," he said as he jumped into a tree with great speed.

Mimi couldn't see him anymore, but she heard some kind of spacecraft, but she couldn't see one and it annoyed her that she couldn't figure out what it was.

"What the hell is going on!" Mimi exclaimed as she ran off to the house.

* * *

As Mimi got to the house she didn't even bother taking her shoes off or greeting her family. She hurried and slid open her door and ran to her phone to dial Izzy's number. Mimi was stopped when she felt a barrel of a gun against the back of her neck.

"Put your hands where I can see them," said a young males voice; Mimi followed his order and brought her shaking hands in the air.

"Are you one of them?" Mimi asked; she kinda knew the answer to her question.

"I'm a Royal Guard," he answered, Mimi turned around to face him with her hands still in the air.

He looked a lot like Yamato, but he was a lot shorter than he was, he had blonde hair and blue eyes just like Yamato, he wore the same uniform, but with fewer metals and no cape.

"What's your name?" Mimi asked with her hands still had her hands up.

"T.K Takaishi, but my real name Takeru," he answered as he brought his gun down.

Takeru put his gun back in it's holster and pulled out a wooden transmitter with a teal stone the size of a nickel and a slightly smaller red stone across from it.

"Here. If you see Sir Yamato Ishida or the space pirate Captain Taichi Kamiya, press the red stone here," Takeru said as he handed Mimi the device.

Mimi took it from him and placed it on her dresser.

"Who are you people?" Mimi asked; she was getting so frustrated with all of this confusion.

Takeru looked out to her balcony window and walked towards the balcony door.

**"HEY WAIT!"** Mimi shouted at him as he turned the door knob and exited her bedroom.

Then she heard the aircraft again and she still couldn't see it; then she gasped when she saw a sparkly blue light over Takeru and he began to fade away.

When she saw that he was gone, Mimi stumbled back into her bed in shock. She had no idea what to do.

_'Am I dreaming?'_ Mimi asked herself.

Mimi exited her room and she decided to head for one of the shrines deep in the forest to find her grandmother.

* * *

As Mimi was walking down the trail, she had this eerie feeling that she was being followed. Mimi looked back to see if anyone was following her and saw no one, she sighed and continued walking towards the shrine dedicated to the Avatar, Agumon.

_'That was close,'_ said Taichi's thoughts as he ducked behind a thick tree.

Taichi needed her help, he knew Yamato can't harm him if he's in a shrine, however he also knows he has to be invited into one or the charms on the shrines will repel him from entering.

Taichi also knew if the Royal Guards caught anyone helping him or any other space pirate, they will be executed, doesn't matter what planet they are from.

"Too bad... She's very cute," Taichi said aloud with a smirk as he slinked his way off the tree and continued to follow Mimi.

* * *

Mimi walked up almost a mile of steps till she reached a shrine that was almost the size of a small house. Mimi sighed as she sat down on the stoned pavement; she remembered when Ichika redone the pavement, it was almost 3 years ago and it use to be brick, but he thought it would look better with stone and concrete. She loved going up here, she could see all of her family's property from up her, she loved it.

Then she placed her head on her knees and started to think.

"This has to be a dream. My life is too boring to have anything exciting to happen. This isn't **REAL!**" Mimi screamed into her knees.

"Oh, it's real alright, sweetheart," said Taichi, Mimi stood up as fast as she can and ran to the shrine's entrance.

Taichi just stood there watching her with a curious eye as she entered the shrine.

Mimi hid behind a large pillar as she listened to the foot steps walking towards the entrance. Mimi could of slapped herself, she forgot the strange device that Takeru gave her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Mimi!" Taichi shouted from outside as he crossed his arms with a frown.

Mimi took in a deep breath and walked to the doorway of the shrine and stood there facing Taichi.

Taichi smirked as he uncrossed his arms and began to walk to her with a smug smile.

As he reached for her hand the charms above the entrance started to glow a deep red and sent Taichi flying a couple of yards away landing on his back with a grunt. Mimi was in shock that she couldn't even move, she had no idea that she is dreaming or not. Mimi watched Taichi sat up and rubbed his forehead as he moaned in pain.

"Dammit, that hurt," Taichi mumbled as he stood up.

Taichi looked at Mimi and started to walk towards her again with a serious look.

And this time he made sure he kept his distance from those charms.

"Mimi, I need your help. My life is in danger." he said with a serious expression.

Mimi's honey brown eyes widened at what he just asked her.

"W-what?" Mimi stuttered softly.

"I need you to invite me into that shrine and if you don't I will be killed," he said almost begging, none of this is making any sense to her.

And without thinking she done something that would change her life forever.

"Come in... Taichi," she said without any emotions in her voice, Taichi smirked and strutted his way to the entrance of the shrine.

* * *

In the airship known as _'Gabumon'_ was Yamato watching Mimi helping the man he was to arrest on a floating screen that was the size of a football field.

Yamato clenched his fist as he watched Taichi enter the shrine.

He knew Takeru should have brought Mimi to his ship, she knew way too much. He had to do something about her.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**_ Fo: End! So did you like it? I got very carried away with this chapter. I didn't want Matt or T.K appear till the second or third chapter. OH, WELL! See you peeps later ^^ _**

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'The Cars'._**


	2. To Wish Impossible Things

**_Fo: Hi again! I want to thank you guys for the for reviews! It really got my writing mojo going! Keep it up! I'm loving it XD It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. I do not own 'Digimon'. _**

**_Taichi: This fic isn't too bad._**

**_Fo: And you were all worried ^^_**

**_Taichi: Don't push it -.-_**

**_Fo: Touchy!_**

**_Taichi: I know how you are, Fo._**

**_Fo: WHAT!_**

**_Veemon: Don't start you two.  
_**

**_Washu: Here are the bios._**

**_Veemon: Original are in CAPS ^^ _**

**_Fo: Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review and no flames ^^ Everyone knows how much I hate flames  
_**

* * *

**Mimi Tachikawa: A 17 years old Junior at Digi High. Her life long dream is to be a songwriter and her life was dull, till she found the space pirate Taichi Kamiya. She is also half alien on her mother's side and she is the Earth Bender. **

**ICHIKA TACHIKAWA: MIMI TACHIKAWA'S 32 YEAR OLD UNCLE ON HER FATHER'S SIDE. HE ALSO KNOWS ABOUT MIMI TACHIKAWA'S HERITAGE ALONG WITH GRANDMOTHER TACHIKAWA AND KOUSHIRO IZUMI. **

**Koushiro _'Izzy'_ Izumi: Mimi's 17 year old super genius best friend that is too a Junior at Digi High. Izzy has been best friends with Mimi Tachikawa for many years and he can be overly protective over her.  
**

**Taichi _'Tai'_ Kamiya: 1,218 year old womanizing alien space pirate who is the Avatar that is fighting for Mimi Tachikawa's heart. **

**Yamato _'Matt'_ Ishida: A 419 year old alien Royal Guard that was sent by his planet's prince to capture Taichi Kamiya. He is the Water Bender and he too is fighting for Mimi Tachikawa's heart.**

**Takeru _'T.K.'_ Takaishi: Takeru is Yamato Ishida's 215 year old alien half brother. He too is a Royal Guard and he is the Light Bender. **

**Ken Ichijouji: Is the 316 year old evil prince that stole the throne from Yamato Ishida years ago and he is the Darkness Bender. **

**GRANDMA ASUKA TACHIKAWA: MIMI TACHIKAWA'S 62 YEAR OLD PRIESTESS GRANDMOTHER ON MIMI TACHIKAWA'S FATHER'S SIDE. SHE KNEW THAT MIMI TACHIKAWA'S MOTHER WAS AN ALIEN BEFORE SHE WAS EVEN BORN.**

**

* * *

**

Under The Stars 

Chapter 2: To Wish Impossible Things

* * *

T.K was back on his home planet of Digital meeting his prince in the throne room.

"Sir Takeru, update me on the arrest of the space pirate, Taichi Kamiya," Prince Ken Ichijouji demand.

Prince Ken was very hansom; with pale skin, jet black hair that went down to his chin, and dark grey blue eyes. He was wearing a light grey long sleeved shirt with many metals, a dark purple cape with a golden chain holding up, white gloves, light grey pants, and black beetle boots.

"It seems he crash landed on plant 99, also known as Earth and Sir Yamato is on that planet as we speak perusing the whereabouts of Taichi," T.K said as he saluted his prince.

Ken sighed, his been on the throne for only 119 years; he stole the throne from Yamato, because he felt that Yamato as too weak, so he had him dethroned before Yamato could even rule.

"And what of this female Earthling, known as Mimi?" he asked as he leaned back in his throne lacing his fingers together.

"She knows too much, my lord." T.K said as he stood in attention.

"We need to do something about her," Ken said coldly.

Ken looked at T.K with a frown on his lips and stood up suddenly causing T.K to shift a little bit.

"Take Sir Takato Matsuki to planet Earth with you to assist Sir Yamato," he said as he pointed to the exit.

T.K nodded his head and bowed before he left the throne room.

T.K didn't like the prince; he was selfish and cruel.

After T.K exited the throne room Ken collapsed into his red throne and sighed.

"I need that damn space pirate!" Ken said aloud as his eyes swirled to purple as his garments and hair began to float with a purple aura swirling around him.

* * *

Back on Earth, Mimi sat on a cement bench in the shrine with the space pirate Taichi.

"Are you an alien?" she asked calmly as she crossed her legs.

Tai let out a_ 'heh'_ as he took a seat next to her causing Mimi to scoot away from the space pirate.

"I'm from a planet called Digital," he said with a smile, Mimi gasped.

So he was an alien!

Tai yawned and stretched out his arms as he stood up.

"I'm very different from everyone," he said in a serious tone not looking at Mimi.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked, Tai turned to look at her and smirked.

"Forget about it. All that matters now is that I'm safe," he said.

Mimi sighed and stood up. She looked outside and she knew she had to get home. It was getting late.

"Hey, I have to get home, I have school in the morning," Mimi said, Tai didn't say a word and that kinda bothered her.

"Guess you'll be staying here then," Mimi said rolling her eyes as she was leaving.

* * *

Mimi was soaking in the warm bath tub, thinking about all what happened today. She had no idea aliens were real. She didn't have the foggiest idea at what she's going to do with Tai.

What would her grandmother and uncle say?

Somehow she has to figure a way to convince them to let Tai to stay. She had no idea what she's going to do.

Then she heard the phone ringing, she let out a sigh as she reached over the tub and grabbed her pink phone.

Mimi looked at the caller ID, it was Izzy. Mimi grinned a little.

Mimi pressed _'Talk'_ and she just had to tell Izzy what happened today.

"Izzy! You are never going to believe what happened today!" she exclaimed into the phone.

She can she hear him taking a drink.

_"What?"_ he said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Remember that earthquake yesterday?" she said as she leaned over the tub.

_"Yea...?"_ he said not sure what's she up too.

"Well it turned out an alien spacecraft crash landed into my lake!" she said, she could her him choking on his drink.

_**"WHAT!"**_ he shouted on the other line in disbelief.

"You're kidding!" he exclaimed as he coughed.

"It's true Izzy! I'm not kidding!" Mimi exclaimed.

Izzy was in disbelief, but he knew Mimi wouldn't make something up like this. Mimi could hear Izzy's mother calling for him, she knew it was late.

"I'm telling the truth, Izzy! I've met three aliens and one is in one of the shrines right now," she said, Mimi had a hard time believing it herself.

"Meems, I'm really sorry, I hafta go. We'll talk about this tomorrow." he said trying to hurry to get off the phone.

"Alright Izzy! We'll meet during Study Hall tomorrow," she said as she reached for a towel on the towel rack.

_"Alright Meems, I'll see you tomorrow at Study Hall,"_ Izzy said before their phone call ended.

"Alrighty, talk to you later," Mimi said with a heavy sigh as she hung up the phone and dropped it on the nicely polished wooden floor.

Mimi sighed and stood out of the tub wrapping the pink fluffy towel around her body. Mimi took a smaller pink towel and started drying her hair and then wrapping her hair in it. As Mimi walked in her bedroom and saw Tai was laying in her bed. Mimi felt her whole body turn red when she saw him smirking at her.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" Mimi exclaimed as she ran back into her bathroom locking the door behind her.

Taichi snickered as he got off her bed and walked to her bathroom door that was white with green ivy leaves painted on her door.

"I was bored," he spoke with a smirk as he walked straight through the locked door _**(Fo: Like Ryoko from 'Tenchi ^^)**_.

Mimi started to scream when he entered her bathroom, Tai pushed her to the white wall with his hand covering her mouth.

"Would you be quiet! I already have a headache," he said as Mimi's eyes widened.

She had no idea how he did that.

Then the two heard a knock at the door.

"Mimi?" said an old woman's voice, it was Mimi's grandmother.

Tai looked Mimi with fear in his eyes.

He didn't want to be discovered.

"Don't tell her that I'm here!" Tai whispered in desperation as he removed his hand from her mouth.

"It's okay, Grandma! I saw a spider," she lied not taking her eyes off the hansom space pirate.

The two waited for a response from the old woman.

"Alright dear, goodnight," she said.

"Sweet dreams!" Mimi shouted to her grandma.

Tai sighed in relief as he threw his head back.

"What are you doing here?" Mimi asked quietly as she glared at him.

Tai smirked and pulled off the pink towel on Mimi's head and watched as her wet locks fall down to her shoulders.

He ran a hand through her wet locks and brushed his lips against hers.

"This," he answered as he kissed her again.

Mimi was shocked at what he just did, she pulled back and smacked him across the face.

Tai wasn't even fazed by her smack, he just chuckle a bit as he walked into the bedroom.

Mimi sighed and walked into her room to her wooden dresser for her jammies. Mimi took out a pair of white panties with tiny yellow stars and a light pink nighty. She walked back into her bathroom and locking it. As she got dressed, she thought about Tai kissing her, it made her blush. Mimi left her bathroom turning off the light. Mimi smiled when she saw Tai sleeping on her red couch, she walked over to her large walk-in closet and smiled when she spotted a bunch of blankets on one of the shelves. She stood up on her tippy-toes pulling a large light pink blanket from a shelf. She took it over to Tai quietly and covered him up with it.

Then Mimi walked over to the bedroom door and flipped the light switch off and then went to her large bed and crawled under her pink comforter and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next day Mimi met Izzy during Study Hall telling him the events that happened yesterday.

Izzy believed her after she showed him the strange metal that she found by the creek and the device that T.K had given her.

"So, the alien Taichi is at your house right now?" Izzy asked as he leaned back in his chair, Mimi nodded her head.

"And he kissed me last night," she said as she blushed.

"This is crazy!" Izzy exclaimed as he smacked his forehead.

Izzy had no idea...

* * *

Meanwhile in space, T.K was trying to locate Matt's ship.

"Where are you, Matt?" T.K mumbled as he looked at the giant floating screen.

Then a young man with sandy blonde hair with brown eyes wearing the same uniform as T.K walked up behind him.

"Sir!" he said as he saluted.

T.K turned to look at him with a smile.

"At ease Sir Takato," T.K said as he saluted.

"We are getting a third energy reading," Takato said at attention, T.K's blue eyes widened.

"That's impossible! It should only pick up Digaten's life forms," he said calmly.

"It's very faint," Takato said, T.K looked back at the large screen.

_'Is there another Digaten on Earth? Could it be that girl, Mimi?'_ T.K asked himself as he stared into the large screen.

* * *

Back on Earth, Mimi and Izzy were on the roof retrieving Mimi's pink _Blackberry Touch_ cell phone.

"Damn the battery is dead," Mimi said trying to turn her cell phone on.

"What do you expect? Your phone was on the roof for two days," Izzy said jokingly.

Mimi stuck her tongue at him making Izzy chuckle a little bit. Mimi put her pink phone in her purse and looked at the sky.

The sky looked weird, it got darker and had a hit of grayish blue.

"Does the sky look weird to you, Izumi?" Mimi asked softly still looking at the sky.

Izzy looked up at the sky with his hands in his pockets.

"Now that you said something, the sky does look off," Izzy said as he gazed into the sky.

"What do you think it is?" Mimi asked.

"That's my ship, babe," said Tai with a smirk, Mimi and Izzy looked over and saw Tai standing with his arms crossed on the ledge of the roof.

"Taichi!" Mimi exclaimed.

Izzy gasped and looked at his best friend and then at Tai with wide eyes.

"Is that him, Meems?" Izzy asked, Mimi nodded her head.

Izzy couldn't believe he was actually meeting an alien. However, Izzy had a bad feeling about Tai being here right now.

"What are you doing here, Taichi?" Mimi asked, Tai smiled at her.

"Taking you with me," he answered, both high school students gasped.

Izzy growled and pulled Mimi behind him.

"You're not taking Mimi!" Izzy shouted at him as he shielding Mimi with his body.

Tai smirked and floated over to the two teenagers.

Izzy gasped when he saw Tai fly, he grabbed Mimi's hand and they both started to run for the black steel door.

"Come on, Mimi!" Izzy shouted as Mimi stumbled.

Then Tai's chocolate eyes swirled from brown to grey and as he made a fist it was engulfed in bright red flames.

He flung his arm forward, throwing a ball of flames. It flew over Mimi and Izzy's heads. Mimi and Izzy screamed as they ducked to the ground with Izzy shielding Mimi's body with his own. She watched in horror as Tai ran forward grabbing Izzy's collar and throwing him to the other side of the roof knocking him unconscious.

**"IZZY!"** Mimi screamed at the top of her lungs as she watched Tai walk over to him.

She knew what he was going to do to Izzy.

"You don't want to mess with me," Tai said coldly as his hand was engulfed in flames again.

He was about to throw flames at Izzy's body, but was stopped by Mimi's shaking arms wrapping around his waist.

"Please! Don't hurt Izzy! Please! I'll go with you! Just don't hurt him!" Mimi pleaded for her friend's life, she felt Tai's muscles relax and saw the flames dieing in his hand.

Mimi closed her honey eyes for a few seconds and opened them and saw that she was in a dark empty room with a strange floating maroon spheres in a dim light. Mimi looked around, she had no idea where she's at.

"Where am I?" Mimi mumbled as she looked around.

"My ship," Tai said as he grabbed two spheres as if they were controls.

Tai touched a small sphere that was above his head and a giant floating screen appeared causing Mimi to gasp.

She was in space, she saw Earth, it looked so small, she couldn't believe it.

"Are we in space?" Mimi asked in shock as she gazed at the large screen.

"You betcha!" Tai chirped.

"Why did take me?" Mimi asked as she walked up to him.

"You're a Bender," he answered looking at her as he moved the spheres around.

"W-what do you mean? I don't understand. What the hell is a Bender?" Mimi asked.

Taichi sighed and pressed a large sphere.

"A Bender is a special being with powers of one of the six elements. Darkness, Light, Air, Earth, Water, and Fire." he explained as he drove the ship.

"What element am I?" Mimi asked with wide eyes.

"Earth," he answered her softly.

"How do you know that?" Mimi asked still in shock.

"I just do," he answered in a serious tone.

Then they felt the ship shake causing Tai to grunt and Mimi to scream.

Then an image of Matt popped up on a floating screen and Tai smirked.

"Taichi, you are under arrest, as well as your companion." Matt said with a frown on his face.

"Took you long enough, Tai said with a smirk as he looked at the image of Matt.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! Did you like it? **_

_**Veemon: I liked it!**_

_**Fo: Awe! Bless you ^^**_

_**Taichi: It was alright, I wish I was in it more...**_

_**Fo: Don't worry, Tai. You will!  
**_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'The Cure'.**_


	3. Choosing My Own Way Of Life

**_Fo: Hi again my sweets ^^ I'm so glad that you are enjoying yourselves, readers! You made me super happy. *sob* I love you all ^.^_**_**  
**_

_**Taichi: They hate you, Fo...**_

_**Fo: They do not! Well anyway, I do not on 'Digimon'. Please enjoy! **_

_**Washu: We added a few more to the list, check them out.**_

_**Fo: Caps are mine!**_

_**Ryuk: Don't forget to review! **_

_**Fo: Yes! I like reviews!**_

_**Taichi: Shut up, Fo!**_

_**Fo: Make me!**_

_**Taichi: I don't make trash I burn it!**_

_**Fo: Oh, Very original Tai!**_

_**Washu: Would you two knock it off!**_

_**Taichi: See what you did Fo? You made Washu angry.**_

_**Fo: What! No I didn't you retarded ruh-tard!**_

_**Taichi: Yes you did, you stupid bitch!**_

_**Washu: SHUT UP!  
**_

* * *

**Mimi Tachikawa: A 17 years old Junior at Digi High. Her life long dream is to be a songwriter and her life was dull, till she found the space pirate Taichi Kamiya. She is also half alien on her mother's side and she is the Earth Bender.**

**ICHIKA TACHIKAWA: MIMI TACHIKAWA'S 32 YEAR OLD UNCLE ON HER FATHER'S SIDE. HE ALSO KNOWS ABOUT MIMI TACHIKAWA'S HERITAGE ALONG WITH GRANDMOTHER TACHIKAWA AND KOUSHIRO IZUMI.**

**Koushiro _'Izzy'_ Izumi: Mimi Tachikawa's 17 year old super genius best friend that is too a Junior at Digi High. Izzy has been best friends with Mimi Tachikawa for many years and he can be overly protective over her. **

**Taichi _'Tai'_ Kamiya: 1,218 year old womanizing alien space pirate who is the Avatar that is fighting for Mimi Tachikawa's heart. **

**Yamato _'Matt'_ Ishida: A 419 year old alien Royal Guard that was sent by his planet's prince to capture Taichi Kamiya. He is the Water Bender and he too is fighting for Mimi Tachikawa's heart. **

**Takeru _'T.K.'_ Takaishi: Takeru is Yamato Ishida's 215 year old alien half brother. He too is a Royal Guard and he is the Light Bender. **

**Ken Ichijouji: Is the 316 year old evil prince that stole the throne from Yamato Ishida years ago and he is the Darkness Bender. **

**GRANDMA ASUKA TACHIKAWA: MIMI TACHIKAWA'S 62 YEAR OLD PRIESTESS GRANDMOTHER ON MIMI TACHIKAWA'S FATHER'S SIDE. SHE KNEW THAT MIMI TACHIKAWA'S MOTHER WAS AN ALIEN BEFORE MIMI TACHIKAWA WAS EVEN BORN. **

**Sora Takenouchi: A 618 year old mercenary, hired by Prince Ken Ichijouji to capture Taichi Kamiya, but accidentally captures Mimi Tachikawa instead. Her and Mimi Tachikawa later becomes close friends and Sora is the Air Bender. **

**GERARD FERGUSSON: A 33,010 YEAR OLD BOY THAT MIMI TACHIKAWA MEETS ABOARD YAMATO ISHIDA'S SHIP. HE HAS BEEN DEAD BEFORE MIMI TACHIKAWA'S MOTHER HAD FLED TO EARTH MANY, MANY YEARS AGO. GERARD HAPPENS TO BE THE VERY FIRST AVATAR TO UNITE ALL THE BENDERS AND HE IS MIMI TACHIKAWA'S UNCLE ON HER MOTHER'S SIDE.

* * *

**

Under The Stars

Chapter 3: Choosing My Own Way Of Life

* * *

Matt's ship was head to head with Tai's. Mimi and Tai were looking at the giant floating screen with Matt staring angrily at them. Matt growled as an image of Tai and Mimi popped up over a larger floating screen of space and Tai's ship. Tai was smirking and giving him the finger, this made Matt very angry. How he wished to put a bullet in Tai's head, however his prince wanted him alive.

"Yamato! Thank goodness! Please take me home, I've been taken against my will!" Mimi shouted at the screen, Matt gave her a disgusted look.

"Keep your mouth shut, you bitch!" he shouted at her causing Mimi to gasp.

"I'm surprised, Matt... I've always took you as a gentleman," Tai snickered as he crossed his arms.

"She's a pirate, just like you, Taichi!" Matt hissed at Tai.

"Whatever you say..." Tai mumbled as he smirked.

"Taichi, you have no where to go... Prepare to have your ship towed!" Matt said as he glared at the pirate.

"Over my dead body!" Tai shouted at him and grabbed Mimi's skinny wrist and pulled her to him making her small body slam into his chest.

"What are you doing!" Mimi exclaimed as she tried to break free from Tai's hands with no luck.

Mimi was scared to death, she didn't want to die this young. Tai looked at her with a smirk and then at Matt.

"That's not going to work this time, Taichi," Matt said with a smirk on his face.

Mimi looked at Matt and then at Tai.

She didn't know what to expect; she was trapped in a ship with a space pirate and being chased by a Royal Guard.

She still doesn't know if she's dreaming or not.

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked childlike with a smug smile on his tan face as he wrapped one of his arms around Mimi's waist and squeezed one of the many spheres around him.

Suddenly the ship went in reverse faster than the eye could see.

"Taic-" Matt said as the signal was cut off.

Mimi screamed as she felt the pressure of being in light speed.

"It's alright, Mimi. We are heading to a pirate's haven," he said as he stared at the giant screen.

As Tai squeezed another sphere the ship started to slow down, but Mimi didn't loosen her grip around Tai's waist. When the ship slowed down, Tai was over joyed when he lost Matt.

"Hey," Tai said with a smile while getting Mimi's attention, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

He frowned when he saw her and shook his head and embraced Mimi into a hug. Mimi started to cry into Tai's chest and Tai squeezed Mimi's body to his.

"Why you crying, Mimi?" Tai asked sweetly as he ran a hand through her hair, Mimi looked up at him wiping her tears away with the bottom of her wrists.

"I'm never going to see my family or Izzy again," Mimi sobbed as she pulled away from Tai.

Tai signed and walked away off the platform leaving Mimi behind. "

"Mimi..." he said with his back turned to her.

"What?" she said trying to wipe her tears away.

Tai turned to her with a smile.

"Come with me, I bet your tired..." Tai said sweetly as he extended his hand out.

Mimi hung her head to the floor and walked over to Tai. Tai wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked to a futurist sliding door with no walls. The doors open and reveled a small bed room with a queen sized bed. Mimi looked at him with an bewildered expression and fear. Tai saw that look and smirked as he pinned her to the wall by her wrist. Mimi gasped at Tai's brute force. He was inches away from her lips as he gazed into her beautiful honey brown eyes. Mimi was terrified, she has no idea what he is capable of and that scared her.

"We're not going to have sex," Tai chuckled as he pulled himself from Mimi.

Mimi looked at him and wiped a tear away.

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asked as Tai walked over to the sliding steel door.

"I rarely sleep," he answered as he continued walking.

"Taichi?" Mimi called out with a small squeak as she stood there alone.

Tai sighed as he turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah, Mimi?" he answered with a smile.

"Will I ever see my family again?" Mimi asked as her voice was cracking.

He knew that she wanted to go home. Tai being a far superior being than Mimi; not only walk through walls, fly, and jump really high; he can see things miles away. He was looking into Mimi's eyes, he could see that she was putting up a good fight and trying not to lose it. At a glance she looks like she'll be okay, but her eyes gave her away; she was breaking down inside.

"Mimi... I'm sorry, I really am," he said as he looked at her.

"But?" Mimi said as she looked down at the cold metal floor.

"I can't let you go," he said with a blank stare making Mimi gasp.

"How come!" Mimi exclaimed as she looked at him with tears.

Tai shook his head side to side and sighed as he looked at her. He couldn't tell her that he's not the only one out there after her as the Earth Bender or the other Benders for that matter.

"You'll never understand, Mimi..." Tai said softly as he walked right through the closed doors leaving Mimi falling to the ground crying.

He really did felt bad, but he needed her for his survival, along with the other Benders. Tai sighed as he walked onto the platform and squeezed a small sphere and a floating screen with Mimi sitting curled up on the bed singing to herself. Tai grinned a little and listened to angelic voice as he poked a sphere the size of a softball that made a floating chair materialized under him and he slowly started to drift asleep as he listened to her sing.

* * *

Meanwhile someone had hijacked Tai's ship; it was a woman with gingery brown hair down a little past her chin and it was flipped and layered, she had light brown eyes, she had a golden hooped bellybutton ring, and she had medium tan skin.

She was wearing a black turtle neck that stopped below bust line, a orange leather jacket with the collar up, tan leather short shorts, black leather combat boots that went up to her knees, a brown leather belt with two gun holsters, and black fingerless leather gloves.

She pulled out a strange looking gun with three knobs, she started turning a few as she hid behind a wall and while looking around.

She reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out _**(Fo: That's what she said ^^)**_ a small black earpiece with a very small microphone; she inserted in her ear.

"Takato, I'm in," she whispered in her mic as she twisted the earpiece around in her ear.

_"Good job, Takenouchi,"_ said Takato's voice.

"Tell the prince I want double the original pay," she said with a small smirk as she slinked around the dark halls.

_"Takenouchi, you have to capture Kamiya first, before you see any reward..."_ he hissed through the mic, Takenouchi smirked and yanked the earpiece from her ear and threw it on the ground as she walked.

"Men..." she mumbled as she walked down the dark hallway.

* * *

Tai woke up in his floating chair when he felt a bad feeling in his gut and those feelings were usually right. Tai knew the two of them had to get to a safe place. He got off the chair and looked at the live feed with Mimi in it and saw that she was sound asleep. He hurried over to the sliding door and walked right threw it. Tai walked over to the bed and sat on the edge next to her. Tai shook Mimi's shoulder to wake her up, after a couple of shakes Tai saw her eyes began to open. He placed his hand over her mouth and putting his index finger to his lips, signaling her to stay quiet.

"We need to get back to Earth," Tai whispered to her with a serious face, Mimi gasped still having his hand over her mouth.

Mimi felt her heart pounding, she couldn't believe she's coming back home. Tai slowly removed his hand from her mouth and took her by her elbow, helping her off the bed. Tai took her hand and they both made a run for it to the sliding door. But they were stopped by the mysterious young woman pointing the bizarre gun at Tai.

"Sora Takenouchi, I thought I smelt bitch," Tai smirked as he pulled Mimi behind him.

"Well, well isn't it the infamous space pirate, Captain Tai Kamiya," Sora said with a smirk pointing the gun at Tai as she moved forward causing Tai and Mimi walk backwards into the bedroom next to the bed.

"How much is that tyrant of a prince paying you?" Tai asked as he stared at Sora seriously.

Sora smirk as she rested her finger on the trigger.

"More than you can ever imagine," she chuckled as licked her upper lip.

"Now, you are no good dead Tai, so this Transporter Gun will safely transfer you to a lovely cell on Matt's ship," Sora continued as she walked closure to the two.

"Taichi, what are we going to do?" Mimi whispered into Tai's ear, Taichi looked back at her and then he looked over at the sexy mercenary.

"I see you found a new toy, Taichi. Don't worry about her Matt or T.K will pick her up and along with your ship. Hey, if your lucky, Prince Ken might make her one of his concubines," Sore said with a smirk as she looked over at Mimi.

Tai growled, he knew he was trapped; he guessed Sora or Ken didn't know that Mimi was a Bender or even with him. Mimi watched as Sora pulled the trigger on the gun that formed a light blue light in the barrel that hastily got bigger, and without thinking she pushed Tai out of the way from the oncoming ray of light. Tai landed on the floor missing the shot that was intended for him completely.

**"TAI! LOOK OUT!"** she shouted as she watched the light coming at her with great speed.

Before he even stood up he saw that Mimi and Sora were gone. He looked around frantically to see if there any sign of two. However, the two ladies were gone without a trace. Tai felt himself panicking.

"Mimi!" he mumbled as he ran to the platform to go and search for Matt's or Sora's ships.

* * *

Mimi woke up in a giant glass cylinder like cell with a giant wooden hose above it.

"Dammit!" she cursed as she sat up and rubbed her head with her palm as she groaned.

She looked around and saw a lot of trees and she thought she was in a forest of some kind.

All she remembers is saving Tai from that light.

She stood up fixing her school skirt and walked to the glass and started to look around her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she mumbled as she continued to look around.

"You're in a ship headed for the planet, Digital," said the voice of a little boy.

Mimi jumped at the sound of his voice and twirled around to see a little boy that looks about 10 years old. He was short with spiky blue hair and he had a widow's peak, his skin was pale, he had matching blue eyes, with a teal gem in the middle of his forehead, he was wearing a light blue and sea foam green male kimono, he had a dark blue robe over his kimono, and a teal sash that wrapped around his waist and left shoulder. Mimi walked over to him and leaned forward so they were eye level.

"How did you get in here?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"I just appeared," the little boy answered giving her a toothy grin.

Mimi was dumbfounded, he must be an alien as well; like Tai, Matt, T.K, and Sora.

"My name is Gerard!" he chirped, Mimi smiled and shook his hand gently.

"I'm Mimi," she said sweetly.

Gerard took Mimi's hand and guided her to the glass.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked smiling as they stopped at the glass.

Gerard looked up at her and smiled, then he looked back at the glass while holding his hand up to the glass. Mimi watched in shock as fire shot out from his hand melting the glass. Gerard looked up at Mimi smiling and tugged her hand to go. Mimi was still in shock at the small boy's power.

"Come on, Mimi!" Gerard exclaimed while giggling as he pulled Mimi out of the cell.

Then Mimi saw Matt coming from a corner and she started panic when she saw him coming.

"Gerard! We need to hide!" Mimi whispered as she looked down to him.

When she did Gerard was gone and she gasped when she saw that he had vanished without a trace. Her attention was brought back to Matt coming to her direction.

She panicked and ran behind a tree as she watched him walking towards the empty cell.

Matt stopped and gasped when he saw the melted hole in the empty cell.

"Dammit!" he cursed as he looked around looking for clues.

"Where is she!" Matt exclaimed.

_'Maybe if I can explain who I am, he could take me home,'_ Mimi said in her head as she peeked at him.

Mimi took a couple of deep breaths and stood out in the opening so he could see her.

She was so nervous, she didn't know that he would believe her or not.

Mimi hoped he would believe her. Matt saw her and growled as he walked up to her.

"How did you get out!" he hissed at her as he grabbed her elbow.

"A little boy got me out!" Mimi answered as she winced in pain as he squeezed her arm.

Matt looked at her with confusion, and then he thought to himself as he gazed at the trembling high school student.

_'Sora must have got someone else by mistake as well. The boy must be a Fire Bender!'_ he thought as he looked Mimi.

"Yamato, I'm from the planet Earth! I'm not with Taichi! I swear!" she exclaimed hoping he would listen to her.

"Shut up! You are one of his crew members!" he said as he yanked her to his body.

She gasped as her torso slammed into his.

"No I'm not! I haven't met Taichi, till yesterday, early evening!" Mimi exclaimed as she felt tears starting to well up.

**"I SAID... SHUT UP!"** he shouted at her as he threw her to the ground.

Mimi landed on her stomach with a short scream. Mimi tried to get up, but Matt knelt down and pushed her face to the ground with his hand as Mimi began to groan.

"Please! I am telling the truth!" Mimi plead as she started to cry.

"I said shut up, pirate!" Matt screamed at her as he pulled her up by her hair to look at her face.

He wrapped his one hand around her neck and watched her cry.

"I'm a normal girl, dammit! I'm not a pirate!" Mimi yelled at him, Matt snarled and Mimi saw his eyes swirling from his normal blues to a lighter blue, just like Tai's when she first met him.

"All pirates lie to save there own ass," Matt growled at her.

Mimi started crying even more, she knew no matter what she would say, he wasn't going to believe her.

"Sir Yamato," said a male's voice, Matt looked behind him and saw it was Prince Ken.

Matt gasped and stood up as he grabbed Mimi's arm making her stand up with him.

"I'm shocked, Sir Yamato. You know that's no way to treat a beautiful young lady." he said as he smiled at Mimi.

"Your Majesty, she's a pirate," Matt said calmly as he stared at his prince.

Ken looked at her from her feet to her face, he was impressed by her beauty. He walked over to the two and he started to run his gloved fingers from behind her ear down to under her shirt collar with a small smirk on his face. Mimi didn't like the way he was looking at her it mad her uncomfortable.

"Sir Yamato, bring her to the Captain's Garden after you get her all cleaned up," Ken said as he brushed his thumbs against her lips.

'Yes, my Lord," Matt said as he bowed his head.

After the prince left Matt yanked Mimi's arm as they walked the opposite direction. Mimi was scared, she didn't know how to get out of this mess.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: Do you like it?**_

_**Taichi: No... **_

_**Fo: Fuck you, Tai! **_

_**Taichi: Pass! **_

_**Fo: I fucken hate you, Tai -.- **_

_**Washu: Would you two stop? **_

_**Fo: Tell Taichi to say sorry! **_

_**Taichi: In your dreams! **_

_**Washu: You two are far worse than Ayeka and Ryoko from 'Tenchi' and Becky and Darlene from 'Roseanne'...**_

_**Fo: I love 'Roseanne'!**_

_**Washu: Why do I bother?  
**_

_**Veemon: This chapter was named after the song by the band called 'Suicidal Tendencies'.**_


	4. Let Me Fall

**_Fo: Hey all! I am Sooooorry 'bout the long ass delay! My cell phone had died and I've been trying to get a hold of my boss, because she has my charger *.*... By the way I'm a nanny... For now... Till I become a bartender of course ^^ _**

**_Taichi: I can see it now... Bartending and attending to AA meetings every Saturday night XD _**

**_Fo: Fuck you Tai! That's so not funny Tai! Well anyway... I do not own 'Digimon'. Please enjoy the fourth chapter of this fic._**

**_Veemon: CAPS belong to Fo ^^_**

**_Fo: That's right baby!_**

**_Washu: Don't forget to review ^.^ ^.^_**

**_Fo: Or I will stab you -.-_**

**_Taichi: Nice one Fo! Scare them off!_**

**_Fo: Calm down killer! It's only a joke..._**

**_Taichi: With you? Who knows..._**

**_Fo: ARE YOU CALLING ME CRAZY!_**

**_Taichi: God you're so stupid!_**

**_Fo: Fuck you! And I do not own the song 'Let Me Fall' ^^ Good song by the way...  
_**

* * *

**Mimi Tachikawa: A 17 years old Junior at Digi High. Her life long dream is to be a songwriter and her life was dull, till she found the space pirate Taichi Kamiya. She is also half alien on her mother's side and she is the Earth Bender. **

**ICHIKA TACHIKAWA: MIMI TACHIKAWA'S 32 YEAR OLD UNCLE ON HER FATHER'S SIDE. HE ALSO KNOWS ABOUT MIMI TACHIKAWA'S HERITAGE ALONG WITH GRANDMOTHER TACHIKAWA AND KOUSHIRO IZUMI. **

**Koushiro _'Izzy'_ Izumi: Mimi Tachikawa's 17 year old super genius best friend that is too a Junior at Digi High. Izzy has been best friends with Mimi Tachikawa for many years and he can be overly protective over her.**

**Taichi _'Tai'_ Kamiya: 1,218 year old womanizing alien space pirate who is the Avatar that is fighting for Mimi Tachikawa's heart. **

**Yamato _'Matt'_ Ishida: A 419 year old alien Royal Guard that was sent by his planet's prince to capture Taichi Kamiya. He is the Water Bender and he too is fighting for Mimi Tachikawa's heart. **

**Takeru _'T.K'_ Takaishi: Takeru is Yamato Ishida's 215 year old alien half brother. He too is a Royal Guard and he is the Light Bender. **

**Ken Ichijouji: Is the 316 year old evil prince that stole the throne from Yamato Ishida years ago and he is the Darkness Bender. **

**GRANDMA ASUKA TACHIKAWA: MIMI TACHIKAWA'S 72 YEAR OLD PRIESTESS GRANDMOTHER ON MIMI TACHIKAWA'S FATHER'S SIDE. SHE KNEW THAT MIMI TACHIKAWA'S MOTHER WAS AN ALIEN BEFORE MIMI TACHIKAWA WAS EVEN BORN. **

**Sora Takenouchi: A 618 year old mercenary, hired by Prince Ken Ichijouji to capture Taichi Kamiya, but accidentally captures Mimi Tachikawa instead. Her and Mimi Tachikawa later becomes close friends and Sora is the Air Bender. **

**GERARD FERGUSSON: A 33,010 YEAR OLD BOY THAT MIMI TACHIKAWA MEETS ABOARD YAMATO ISHIDA'S SHIP. HE HAS BEEN DEAD BEFORE MIMI TACHIKAWA'S MOTHER HAD FLED TO EARTH MANY, MANY YEARS AGO. GERARD HAPPENS TO BE THE VERY FIRST AVATAR TO UNITE ALL THE BENDERS AND HE IS MIMI TACHIKAWA'S UNCLE ON HER MOTHER'S SIDE. **

**Daisuke _'Davis'_ Motomiya: Daisuke is 216 years old space pirate and apart of Taichi Kamiya's crew along with his younger sister Jun Motomiya, Taichi Kamiya's sister Hikari Kamiya, and Junpei _'J.P'_ Shibayama,. Daisuke has a huge crush on Hikari Kamiya and he is Taichi's first mate. Daisuke is the Fire Bender.**

* * *

Under The Stars 

Chapter 4: Let Me Fall 

* * *

Yamato Ishida brought Mimi into the Captain's Garden by her elbow; it was a very beautiful room. With flowers everywhere, a wooden platform in the middle that was surrounded by a moat.

Mimi was in _'awe'_ as she looked around the room with her almond shaped eyes.

She could smell fresh orchids; her favorite smell. She could feel the mist from a waterfall nearby, it felt refreshing on her skin. She felt Yamato dragging her to the platform.

"You don't have to be so rough!" Mimi hissed at him.

She was growing tired of this treatment.

"Shut up," he said coldly to her.

Matt pushed her onto to the platform making her scrape her bare knees. She winced in pain as she felt the burning sensation in her knees.

"I apologize for his attitude, Sir Yamato had never been fond of space pirates," said Prince Ken smiling sweetly at her.

Mimi looked up to see Ken standing in front of her. She stood up glaring at the hansom prince. It was starting to sound like a broken record; she was getting sick of being called a space pirate.

"I'm not a damn space pirate!" she yelled at him.

The next thing she knew she was back on the floor and she felt a copper taste in her mouth.

"Watch your tongue you space pirate bitch!" Matt screamed at her as she felt his heel of his boot on the back of her head.

Mimi felt herself crying as she groaned in pain as Matt kept pushing her head to the wooden floor.

"I'm telling the truth!" Mimi screamed as she clenched her fist, digging her nails into her palms causing herself to bleed.

She didn't know what else to say to convince them that she's not a space pirate.

"That's enough Sir Yamato!" Prince Ken exclaimed angrily at him, Matt looked over at his young prince and lifted his foot up off of Mimi's head.

"I am truly sorry, Mimi." Ken said with a frown as he watched Mimi struggle to get up.

As he gazed at Mimi he noticed something odd about her. Mimi's school uniform caught his attention and he was baffled by it.

"What strange attire for a space pirate . Are you sure she is a space pirate, Sir Yamato?" he said with his thumb to his chin as he circled around Mimi.

"I'm sure your highness," Matt said as he stood in attention.

Mimi watched him as he circled her, it made her very uncomfortable.

"What are you wearing?" Ken asked curiously.

Mimi was dumbfounded, she looked at him as if he was nuts.

"My school uniform..." Mimi answered as she glared at him.

"School?" Prince Ken spoke, he knew what school was and he knew that if she was a space pirate she wouldn't be in school.

He didn't want her executed, so he decided to see if she had any use for him. Ken smiled at her sweetly.

"Do you have any talents my dear?" he asked as he smiled at her.

Mimi gasped, she didn't know why he was asking about her talents.

"I can sing..." she answered sheepishly.

Ken smiled sweetly at her.

"Well... Sing something for us," Prince Ken said as he motioned her to sing.

Mimi blushed a little bit and looked behind her at Matt and then at Ken. Prince Ken chuckled a little bit and nodded his head.

"It's alright my dear," he said reassuringly with a smile on his face.

"Go on... Sing," he said gently, Mimi took a deep breath as she closed her honey brown eyes and started to hum a perfect melody.

Then Mimi started to sing in an angelic voice.

* * *

_It's October again _

_Leaves are coming down _

_One more year's come and gone and nothing's changed at all _

_Wasn't I supposed to be someone_

_Who can face the things that _

_I've been running from _

_Let me feel _

_I don't care if I breakdown _

_Let me fall even if I hit the ground_

_And if I cry a little _

_Die a little_

_At least I know I lived just a little _

_I've become much too good at being invincible _

_I'm an expert at play it safe and keep it cool _

_But I swear this isn't who I'm meant to be _

_I refuse to let my life roll all over me _

_Let me feel _

_I don't care if I breakdown _

_Let me fall even if I hit the ground _

_And if I cry a little _

_Die a little _

_At least I know I lived just a little _

_I wanna be somebody _

_I _

_I wanna be somebody _

_I wanna be somebody _

_I_

_I wanna be somebody who can face the things that I've been running from _

_Let me feel _

_I don't care if I breakdown_

_Let me fall even if I hit the ground _

_And if I cry a little _

_Die a little _

_At least I know I lived _

_It's October again _

_Leaves are coming down _

_One more year's come and gone and nothing's changed at all_

* * *

When she was finished singing, Ken was applauding her performance. Even Matt was impressed with her singing.

"You have the gift of song," he said smiling sweetly at her.

Mimi blushed at his compliment.

"Thank you," she said softly as she blushed.

Ken smiled and walked over to her and ran a hand on the back of her neck gently.

"I've made up my mind, you are going to be my bride!" he said smiling at her.

Mimi gasped, she was in pure shock. His words had stunned her.

"Bride?" Mimi had muttered as Ken embraced her in a hug.

Matt stared at the two in disgust as he watched Ken leaned in and kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Tai's ship, Tai was figuring out a way to save Mimi. He was so mad at himself for her getting captured.

**"DAMMIT!"** Taichi swore as a swirl of dark energy engulfed his fist.

He knew that the prince would find out Mimi's the Earth Bender and he had to get her back before he finds out.

"I'm so stupid!" Tai exclaimed as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Ken already had four Benders, Tai couldn't let him find the last two. Tai squeezed a sphere and an image of his first mate popped up over an image of space. His first mate was sleeping in the pilots chair. Tai growled as he glared at his first mate.

**"DAVIS!"** he shouted, the young man screamed as he fell off his chair.

"What the hell was that!" the young man exclaimed as he looked around frantically.

Tai rolled his dark colored eyes as he glared at Daisuke.

"Look at you monitor, dumbass..." Tai grumbled as he crossed is arms.

Daisuke looked at the monitor and saw Tai's face in the window on his space monitor. He smiled real big and waved to his captain.

"What's happening captain?" he said with a big stupid grin on his face.

Tai smiled at his first mate.

"I found the last Bender," Tai said in a serious tone.

Daisuke gasped when he said that.

"How the hell did you managed to do that!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"I crash landed in her backyard," Tai said with a smirk.

"You mean on Earth?" Daisuke asked in a surprising tone.

Tai nodded his head with a smile on his face. Daisuke smiled, he had a sparkle in his eyes.

"I can't believe it... You've found the last Bender," he said smiling at his captain.

"So what are we going to do about the Earth Bender?" Daisuke asked as he leaned his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Save her of course," Tai said as he crossed his arms, glaring at his first mate.

"What's the point? As long as they don't have me or you, Ken can't do anything with the Benders," Daisuke said with a confused look on his face.

Tai growled as he shook his head. He look at Daisuke on the floating window with a frown on his lips.

"We have to save the Earth Bender... I know we let Sora down six years ago. But we're not losing this one!" Tai said with so much determination in his voice.

"Listen... I want Sora back as much as you... Saving the Earth Bender isn't going to get Sora back and you know it!" Daisuke said with a frown on his face.

**"THAT'S NOT IT!"** Tai exclaimed angrily as his brown eyes swirled to grey.

"Then what is it Tai!" Daisuke exclaimed as his grayish brown eyes swirled to a bright red.

Tai gasped at Daisuke's sudden outburst. And he then started to remember what Sora meant to Daisuke. Sora found Daisuke and his younger sister, Jun a long, long time ago.

Taichi and his ship mates were on Planet 23, the planet called Black Hole Sun _**(Fo: Great song by the band 'Soundgarden'! It's super rad.)**_ picking up some supplies and Sora found Davis getting jumped by a couple of thugs.

She knew she was the Air Bender since she was very young; it was that day when she saved a young Daisuke the crew had found the Fire Bender by mistake. They kept Davis being the Fire Bender from everyone for 40 years. Ken is the Darkness Bender and he already had two of the Benders; he already had the Water and Light Bender. It was six years ago when Matt captured Daisuke and Jun's beloved Sora; and Daisuke was devastated. Matt had lured Sora to his ship, because she had feelings for him and Matt took full advantage of her emotions.

Sora's heart was crushed...

Sore meant the world to Tai, Daisuke, and Jun. It was true that Tai had fallen in love with her, but after six long years those feelings were buried away.

But...

With Daisuke and Jun, they saw her as their mother. And Sora saw the two as her children.

Little by little, the memories of Sora being on board on the _'Agumon'_ started to fade away in Tai's heart, but in Daisuke's they were still going strong.

And Tai understood that...

As Tai's eyes swirled back to brown, he let out a sigh and smiled warmly at Daisuke.

"I am sorry about that Davis... I know how much Sora means to you and Jun," Tai said apologetic as he bowed his head.

Daisuke smiled back at Tai as he closed his eyes, letting his captain know everything is okay. When Daisuke opened his eyes they were brown again instead of that bright red from earlier.

"It's cool man! Why do we have to save the Earth Bender so badly?" Daisuke asked smiling as he tilted his head.

Tai looked down as he smiled.

"She saved my life..." he said calmly.

Daisuke grinned and nodded his head.

"What's the plan then Captain?" Daisuke asked Tai smiling.

* * *

Mimi was sitting on a wooden bench in a cell still in shock.

"I still can't believe he asked me to be his bride... " Mimi said out loud as she stared off into space.

Mimi took in a deep breath as she stood up. She looked around and when she was certain that no one was near, she fell to the ground, burying her face into the grass and started crying.

Mimi felt so alone...

All she wanted to do, was to go home and to see her family and her best friend, Izzy. Then she felt a child's hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw it was Gerard. She made little sniffling noises as she stared at him. He looked so sad as he stared at Mimi.

"Don't cry Mimi," he cooed as he rubbed her back.

Mimi couldn't hold herself together any longer, so she collapsed in Gerard's tiny arms and started crying again.

"I don't understand! Why am I not waking up!" Mimi sobbed loudly in Gerard's robes as she grasped the heavy fabric.

Gerard looked at the back of her head and then shook his head with a frown on his face. Gerard began rubbing the back of her head gently.

"Because... You already are awake," he said still rubbing her head.

"What are you?" Mimi asked him as she laid there still in his small arms.

Gerard took in a deep breath before answering Mimi's question.

"I'm an Avatar..." Gerard answered with a small grin on his face.

Mimi gasped as she looked at him.

"Do you know what an Avatar is, Mimi?" Gerard asked her as he placed his small hands on her shoulders.

"Kinda... My grandmother told me about them." Mimi said as she nodded her head.

Gerard smiled a little bit; for some reason when that boy smiled Mimi felt safe.

"Tell me what you know," Gerard said smiling at her.

Mimi nodded her head as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Well... My grandmother told me a long, long, long, long, long time ago a young rancher named Agumon was born with very special powers," Mimi started.

She noticed that Gerard was smiling and nodding his small head as he listened to the legend that her grandmother had told her. She was surprised that she remembered it; her grandmother must have told her that legend a thousand time, however as Mimi grew older she started to dismiss that legend as a fable or a fairytale.

"Agumon could control water, fire, earth, air, darkness, and light... He became an Avatar... A source beyond good or evil," Mimi continued telling Gerard.

Mimi was impressed with herself as she continued telling Gerard the legend of Agumon.

"It was said that he gathered the planets six elements and made a wish, saving the planet and to this day no one knew what that wish was..." Mimi finished.

She noticed that Gerard was staring at her small birth mark that was in the shape of a leaf on her wrist.

"You know Mimi... That legend was half true," Gerard said grinning as he continued to stare at her wrist.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked as she covered her birthmark with her hand.

Gerard took his eyes off of her wrist and looked at her face.

"Well... Agumon was the name of my ship," he answered with a small shy grin on his face.

Mimi gasped at what he just said. She couldn't believe her ears.

"W-What?" Mimi stuttered as she stared at him with a blank stare.

"I'm the Avatar... Well at least I was..." Gerard said smiling as he scratched the back of his head.

Mimi's honey brown eyes looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What are you saying Gerard?" Mimi asked him as she stared at him in shock.

Gerard took in a deep breath before answering Mimi.

"Lets start with the Benders... There are six of them," he began.

Mimi couldn't believe she was talking to a dead person.

"Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Light, and Darkness. After one dies another becomes a Bender. When you have all six and the Avatar... You can have one wish," Gerard continued telling her.

"What about the Avatar?" Mimi asked him as she stared at him.

"Well... I think you'd be better off asking the current one yourself... He'll be here any minute," Gerard said as he looked outside of the glass cell.

Mimi frowned, she had no idea what he's talking about.

"What?" Mimi said as she stared at him.

Gerard chuckled a little bit.

"You already met him," he said smiling at her.

Mimi gasped a little bit.

"Who is he!" Mimi exclaimed as she grabbed his arms.

"It's Taichi..." Gerard answered with a smile on his face.

Mimi gasped, she couldn't believe that Taichi was the new Avatar.

"Taichi..." Mimi mumbled his name.

She couldn't believe it...

All this time, Tai was the Avatar.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! Whatcha think? I hope you all liked it!**_

_**Taichi: I think it kinda sucked...**_

_**Fo: EAT DIRT TAI!**_

_**Taichi: AHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by the recording artist 'Bethany Joy Lenz'.**_


	5. All These Things That I've Done

**_Fo: Howdy! I'm so glad this is such a huge fucking hit ^^ _**

**_Taichi: It's because I'm in it. _**

**_Fo: Noooooo! It's because I wrote it! _**

**_Taichi: PLEASE! Your writing sucks!_**

**_Fo: Does not!_**

**_Taichi: Does too!_**

**_Fo: Does not!_**

**_Taichi: Does too!_**

**_Fo: Does not!_**

**_Taichi: Does too!_**

**_Fo: Does not!_**

**_Taichi: Does too!_**

**_Fo: DOES NOT!_**

**_Taichi: -.-  
_**

**_Veemon: Fo does not own 'Digimon'. ENJOY ^^ _**

**_Washu: Originals are in CAPS. _**

* * *

**Mimi Tachikawa: A 17 years old Junior at Digi High. Her life long dream is to be a songwriter and her life was dull, till she found the space pirate Taichi Kamiya. She is also half alien on her mother's side and she is the Earth Bender. **

**ICHIKA TACHIKAWA: MIMI TACHIKAWA'S 32 YEAR OLD UNCLE ON HER FATHER'S SIDE. HE ALSO KNOWS ABOUT MIMI TACHIKAWA'S HERITAGE ALONG WITH GRANDMOTHER TACHIKAWA AND KOUSHIRO IZUMI. **

**Koushiro_ 'Izzy'_ Izumi: Mimi Tachikawa's 17 year old super genius best friend that is too a Junior at Digi High. Izzy has been best friends with Mimi Tachikawa for many years and he can be overly protective over her. **

**Taichi _'Tai'_ Kamiya: 1,218 year old womanizing alien space pirate who is the Avatar that is fighting for Mimi Tachikawa's heart. **

**Yamato _'Matt'_ Ishida: A 419 year old alien Royal Guard that was sent by his planet's prince to capture Taichi Kamiya. He is the Water Bender and he too is fighting for Mimi Tachikawa's heart. **

**Takeru _'T.K.'_ Takaishi: Takeru is Yamato Ishida's 215 year old alien half brother. He too is a Royal Guard and he is the Light Bender. **

**Ken Ichijouji: Is the 316 year old evil prince that stole the throne from Yamato Ishida years ago and he is the Darkness Bender. **

**GRANDMA ASUKA TACHIKAWA: MIMI TACHIKAWA'S 62 YEAR OLD PRIESTESS GRANDMOTHER ON MIMI TACHIKAWA'S FATHER'S SIDE. SHE KNEW THAT MIMI TACHIKAWA'S MOTHER WAS AN ALIEN BEFORE MIMI TACHIKAWA WAS EVEN BORN. **

**Sora Takenouchi: A 618 year old mercenary, hired by Prince Ken Ichijouji to capture Taichi Kamiya, but accidentally captures Mimi Tachikawa instead. Her and Mimi Tachikawa later becomes close friends and Sora is the Air Bender. **

**GERARD FERGUSSON: A 33,010 YEAR OLD BOY THAT MIMI TACHIKAWA MEETS ABOARD YAMATO ISHIDA'S SHIP. HE HAS BEEN DEAD BEFORE MIMI TACHIKAWA'S MOTHER HAD FLED TO EARTH MANY, MANY YEARS AGO. GERARD HAPPENS TO BE THE VERY FIRST AVATAR TO UNITE ALL THE BENDERS AND HE IS MIMI TACHIKAWA'S UNCLE ON HER MOTHER'S SIDE. **

**Daisuke _'Davis'_ Motomiya: Daisuke is 216 years old space pirate and apart of Taichi Kamiya's crew along with his younger sister Jun Motomiya, Taichi Kamiya's sister Hikari Kamiya, and Junpei _'J.P'_ Shibayama. Daisuke has a huge crush on Hikari Kamiya and he is Taichi's first mate. Daisuke is the Fire Bender.**

**Hikari _'Kari'_ Kamiya: Taichi Kamiya's 1,015 year old sister. She is a crew member of Taichi Kamiya's crew and her job is a medic. Kari grows feeling for the Royal Guard Takeru Takaishi.**

* * *

Under The Stars 

Chapter 5: All These Things That I've Done

* * *

Mimi and Gerard were lying in the grassy cell on their backs just talking; mostly about Mimi's life on Earth. She told him about her family, her house, her best friend Izzy, the shrines on her property, her song writing dream, and school. Gerard showed great interest about her life. Gerard let out a large sigh as he stood up.

"I hate to do this again..." Gerard said sadly as he smiled at Mimi.

Mimi knew what he meant, she didn't want him to go. Gerard looked up at Mimi with a huge grin on his pale face.

"Will I ever see you again?" Mimi asked him.

Gerard smiled even bigger and took her hand in his.

"Of course!" he exclaimed with a huge kiddy grin on his face.

Mimi smiled a little and got on her knees. She looked into Gerard's eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

"Promise?" Mimi mumbled as Gerard wrapped his small arms around her.

"I promise..." Gerard said softly as he started to disappear.

When Mimi felt Gerard vanish away in her arms she fell to the ground crying.

She felt so lonely...

* * *

Matt was checking up on Mimi and saw her lying on the ground.

"Mimi..." said Matt from outside of the cell.

Mimi ignored him and this really annoyed Matt.

**"MIMI!"** he shouted angrily at her and again she ignored him.

Matt couldn't stand the fact that she had helped the infamous Tai escape. He wanted to show her what happens when you help a space pirate. He growled as he raised up his left arm in the air.

All of a sudden his eyes swirled from a sky blue to a bright sea blue.

Suddenly water started crashing out top of her making her scream.

After the water stopped crashing down on her; Mimi stood up and saw that there was water up to her knees.

She got scared, but she wasn't going to show that to Matt. She looked up at Matt and glared at him. Matt smirked and more water came crashing down on top of her, making her fall into the rising water. Mimi started coughing as she stood up and saw Matt with his arms crossed, smirking at her.

"Do you want me to stop space pirate?" he asked with a smirk on his face as water continued to crash on Mimi when he raised his arm once again.

Mimi was sick of being called a space pirate; she looked over at him with daggers in her honey brown eyes.

"I'm not a damn space pirate, you stupid psycho!" Mimi shouted at him as she trenched through the waist deep water towards him.

She glared at him through the glassed wall and Matt raised his left arm once again.

Then more water came crashing down on her and this time it was all the way to the top.

Matt chuckled as he watched Mimi swimming around the cell and trying to find some hole to breathe out of.

"Haha... That's what you get space pirate wench..." he said smirking as he crossed his arms.

Matt smirked as he turned around walking away to let Mimi drown.

As Mimi watched in horror as Matt walked away and she then starts pounding on the glass hoping it would break.

She knew she couldn't break the glass and she soon lost hope for any survival as she watched Matt walking away.

_'Is this the way I'm going to die...'_ her thoughts had said as she gave up pounding on the glass.

Mimi felt the lack of oxygen kicking in as her eyes lids grew heavier and heavier by the second before she slipped unconscious.

She saw her life flashing by as she floated around the tank.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tai had blasted his way onto Matt's ship, causing the alarm system to go off.

As he ran through the ship's forest searching for Mimi, he knew he was bound to run into Matt.

And he was prepared to fight Matt to the death, in order to save Mimi's life.

**"MIMI!"** he shouted her name as he ran through the ship's forest.

Tai stopped suddenly when he saw Matt standing there smirking at him.

Tai's dark brown eyes swirled to grey as he glared at Matt.

"Where the hell is, Mimi!" Tai shouted at him as his hands were engulfed in red flames.

Matt smirked at him as he crossed his arms.

**"WHERE IS SHE, DAMMIT!"** he shouted in anger as his hair started to turn to a dark teal and standing up straight.

"Probably dead by now," Matt said with a laid back expression as small drops of water circled him.

Tai's grey eyes widened as his skin turned a pale peach color and a tiny teal gem formed in the middle of his forehead _**(Fo: Taichi's transformation was inspired by Tamahome from the awesome manga 'Fushigi Yuugi' and Goku from 'Dragon Ball Z'. And once an Avatar dies they remain in their Avatar form. Just to let ya all know, Readers^^)**_.

Soon his eyes swirled from grey to an aqua blue as he glared at Matt.

**"YOU'RE DEAD!"** Taichi shouted in rage as the flames that engulfed his hands grew larger and turned to a light teal.

"I'm surprised Taichi, I never saw you as a hero," Matt mocked as his smirked at the space pirate.

In a blink of an eye Taichi charged at Matt, tackling him to the ground.

The two of them wrestled for a couple of minutes, till Tai was on top of him.

Tai grabbed his neck as he snarled.

"Last chance... Where is she?" Tai asked calmly as he glared at him.

Matt started chuckling at him and this caught Tai off guard.

And then Matt took Tai's wrist and grunted as ice started to form around Taichi's arm.

Tai gasped as he watched the ice form all the way up to the side of his neck.

Matt pushed the Avatar off of him and stood up. He looked down at Tai with a smirk on his face as he watched Tai struggle with the ice entombing his body.

Tai had reverted back to his normal self as he struggled to get free.

"Let's see how that space wench is doing..." he said with a smug look as he pulled a remote from his pocket.

Matt pressed a red oval button and a floating screen popped out of nowhere over them.

Tai looked up and he gasped at what's on the screen.

There on the screen was Mimi floating in a pool of water.

**"MIMI!"** Tai shouted as he stared at Mimi in horror.

He never thought Matt would stoop this low.

Tai looked at Matt with a deathly stare.

"Let her go, Ishida..." Tai hissed as the ice reached up to his neck.

Matt looked at Tai and laughed at him.

"Why would I do that?" Matt asked mockingly with a smug smile on his face.

Tai felt so helpless in the binding ice as he watched the drowning Mimi.

Matt glanced at the screen and was shocked at what he saw. Matt gasped when he saw Davis on the screen.

_'Another damn space pirate!'_ Matt's thoughts said as he clenched his jaw.

He looked down at Tai and growled as he kicked Tai in the stomach making him groan in pain.

"How many more of your pirates are on my ship!" Matt demanded as he kicked Tai in the face.

Tai looked up at him with a smug look and let out a _'heh'_.

"I'm not telling!" Tai said mockingly as he stuck his tongue out a the Royal Guard.

Matt growled and kicked him in the stomach causing Tai to winch in pain.

"I'll make sure he suffers the same fate as Mimi," Matt said as he smirked at the screen.

Matt turned on his heal and started to walk away, leaving Tai behind.

Tai started to cough up blood and looked up at the monitor and he was glad to see Davis.

Tai hopes that Davis could save Mimi, before Matt gets to him first.

* * *

Back on Earth; Izzy was sitting in Mimi's living room on a beige sofa and across him was Mimi's uncle sitting on a matching sofa. Izzy was wearing a maroon sweater with a black button up dress shirt with the collar poking out, white socks, and a pair of dark blue jeans. He was wigging out about Mimi's abduction.

"I'm telling the truth dammit!" he swore.

Ichika laughed as he crossed his arms. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of paint stained jeans. Ichika had finished painting the two out of five guest bedrooms before Izzy came storming in about Mimi's abduction. Izzy growled; he knew no one would believe that Mimi was abducted by an alien.

"Come on Koushiro! You and Mimi came up with better pranks than that!" Ichika said through laughs as a held his stomach.

Izzy was getting very frustrated; he knew what he saw.

**"FINE!"** Izzy shouted as he stood up.

"Oh, c'mon Izzy! You gotta admit that's pretty far' fetched," Ichika said as his laughter died down with a huge grin planted on his face.

Izzy was fed up, and he decided to leave and he had to figure a way to save Mimi his self.

"I know what I saw, Ichika!" Izzy said as he frowned angrily at Ichika before he slammed the sliding door.

After Izzy left the room Ichika leaned back in the sofa and sighed in relief.

Mimi's grandmother came in and sat in a beige chair that was in between the arms of the two sofas.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" the old woman asked him.

Ichika looked over at his mother; she was wearing a dark green kimono with pink cherry blossoms decorating it. Her black hair was in a low ponytail that hit the middle of her back and her honey brown eyes showed all the wonders she had witnessed. She didn't look her age; granted that she had crow's feet and some wrinkles, but she looked real good for her age. She had a warmth and wisdom feel to her.

"I do... He described Taichi," Ichika said with a sad tone in his voice as he looked at his mother.

Asuka sighed heavily; she didn't want this to happen to her granddaughter.

Asuka knew about Tai since she was Mimi's age and his name still gives her butterflies in her stomach.

She felt knots in her heart.

"What are we going to do, Mom?" Ichika asked as he crossed his legs.

"We will pray that October will protect her..." Asuka said softly as she stood up.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the _'Gabumon'_, Davis had made his way to the water filled cell; he had a feeling that he wasn't alone.

All of a sudden, he felt water crashing into him and slamming him into the glass cell.

As he fell to the ground, he looked over at Yamato with water droplets circling him.

Matt looked at the first mate; he was wearing dark red leather pants _**(Fo: Rock star pants XD)**_, black combat boots that went up to his knees, a black studded belt with chains that went down past his thigh, a black long sleeve shirt, he had dog tags around his neck, a flamed vest _**(Fo: The one he wears in the anime!)**_, and black fingerless gloves.

Davis eyes swirled to red as he shot a fire ball at Matt. Matt was hit in the shoulder that sent him flying back into a tree. Matt rubbed the back of his head and winched in pain as he felt the burning sensation in his arm. He looked over at Davis and was stunned to see flames circling him. He thought the Fire Bender was a little boy; instead it was a space pirate. Matt remembered Mimi telling him that she was freed by a little boy.

_'This doesn't make any sense! Mimi was freed by a Fire Bender... And she said it was a little boy I saw the scorch marks... What the hell is going on!'_ Matt's thoughts were battling to make sense out of all this confusion.

"You're the Fire Bender?" Matt asked him calmly as he glared at Tai's first mate.

Davis smirked at him as red flames engulfed his hands and arms.

And then he charged at Matt with a loud battle cry; Matt powered up allowing his sky blue eyes swirl to the bright sea blue eyes.

* * *

As Tai battled to get free, he heard a small girly giggle.

Tai tried to look around, however the ice prevented him to do so.

"Whose there, dammit!" he demanded to know as he let out a small growl.

"It's me, Kari," said the a sweet voice as she walked around Tai.

Tai looked up at her and grinned, he was so glad to see his little sister.

He saw that Hikari was wearing a skin tight spandex pink turtle neck that covered her fingers _**(Fo: Kinda like a full body cat suit ^.^)**_ and exposed her toned belly, she had a forming fitting white vest that stopped below her bust line, white short shorts, with a brown leather belt with a gun holster, dark blue heeled combat boots that went up to her thighs, and a three ankle leather belts that hung loosely around her right ankle.

Hikari was very a pretty girl with a lighter complexion than her brother, her hair was a warm milk chocolate brown and she had her bangs parted to the side with a pink hair clip, and she had the same colored dark brown eyes as Tai. She smiled as she crouched down in front of her brother.

"Kari! Get me out of this!" Tai demanded rudely.

"What's the magic word?" Hikari said sweetly as she poked Tai's nose with her index finger.

Tai growled a little as he shook his head, trying to get away from Hikari's poking.

"Kari! Look up at that the damn screen!" Tai said growling as he nudged his head up.

Hikari tilted her head to the side and looked up at the screen. She gasped in horror as she watched Davis getting thrown around like a rag doll by Matt and then she noticed Mimi floating in the tank. She looked back at her older brother with a look of shock.

**"HURRY!"** he shouted at her as he watched her pull out a gun.

Before she could pistol whip the ice...

A miracle happened...

The ice began to melt on it's own!

"How are you doing that!" Tai exclaimed as he felt the ice melting away.

"I'm not doing anything!" Hikari said as she sat there shocked as the ice melted.

As the ice finished melting he sat up and looked at Hikari.

"Kari... Go to my ship and prepare for a fast get away," he said as he stood up.

Hikari stood up as well and looked at Tai with a concerned look on her face.

"Alright... You better be careful!" Hikari said glaring at him, as she poked his chest with her index finger.

"I'll be fine," Tai smirked at his sister and gave her the thumbs up, before he ran off.

* * *

Behind a tree was Sora; she watched as Tai ran off, leaving Hikari to fend for herself. Sora's eyes swirled to a pumpkin orange as she looked at her hand. Her hand had small lighting bolts flashing all over as she glared at Hikari.

"You're mine..." Sora mumbled as she glared at the young space pirate.

Sora jumped out of the woods and Hikari gasped as she saw Sora lunging at her with a fistful of lighting.

* * *

Back on Earth, Asuka was at her daughter in-law's grave praying.

"October... If you can hear me watch over our Mimi," she said as she opened her eyes.

As Asuka stood up she looked up at the sky, hoping Mimi is alright and safe.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! Wonderful, eh? **_

_**Taichi: A little bit...**_

_**Fo: You dick!**_

_**Taichi: Ho...**_

_**Fo: ASSHOLE!**_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'The Killers'.**_


	6. My Blue Heaven

**_Fo: I"m baaaaaaaaaaaaaack everyone XD_**

**_ Taichi: Oh dear God no :(_**

**_ Fo: Oh hush your face doucher. You know you missed me to bits :)_**

**_ Taichi: No I did not..._**

**_ Veemon: Well I missed you Fo XD _**

**_Fo: Awe! That's so sweet Vee XD _**

**_Taichi: Please someone... Slit my wrist and let me die..._**

**_ Fo: Be quiet emo! Any who... It's been like a million friggen years since I posted a chapter for 'Under The Stars'. I bet you all are going nuts! Haha! And it's about time, huh? _**

**_Washu: I'd say Fo... _**

**_Fo: Well wait no longer my adoring fans *.* _**

**_Taichi: What fans? _**

**_Fo: PIPE IT EMO! _**

**_Taichi: I'M NOT EMO GOD DAMMIT! _**

**_Fo: Back to me :) Okay,okay, okay... I do not own 'Digimon', blah, blah, blah! Enjoy the chapter and review, yada, yada, yada. I'M OUT! My Xbox is a calling my name! _**

**_Bob: Her and that damn Xbox. _**

**_Fo: HEY! Don't talk shit about Knoxville! _**

**_Washu: And she even names it..._**

**_ Taichi: I told you that she's retarded. _**

**_Fo: Fuck you, I heard that. _**

**_Taichi: *rolls eyes*_**

**_Fo: And don't role your eyes Tai!_**

**_Taichi: How does she know I role my eyes?_**

**_Fo: I am the all hearing and all see lord and master._**

**_Taichi: More like a pain in the butt..._**

**_Fo: I heard that too -.-_**

* * *

Under The Stars 

Chapter 6: My Blue Heaven

* * *

**"YOUR LIFE IS MINE SPACE PIRATE FILTH!"** Matt cried out as he shot bladed ice spears at the space pirate Davis.

Davis barely dodged the oncoming ice; he was getting worn out from this duel. He could tell that Matt was getting tired as well from their fight. But, he couldn't let his enemy win this fight.

Then Davis retaliated by chucking a few medium sized fire balls at the Royal Guard.

Matt dodged them easily with a wall of water and ice. Davis knew he had to get Mimi out of that cell before she drowns. However, he couldn't do that with Matt attacking him every second he had.

_'C'mon Tai...What's taking you so long. Hurry the hell up!'_ he shouted in his head as he dodged attack after attack from Matt.

Then suddenly the glass was shattered and the water poured out causing Matt and Davis to fall several yards away from the glassed cell.

The two aliens looked to see what caused the cell to break.

They saw a large scorch mark in the shape of a circle on one of the sides of the glassed cell.

"I didn't do that..." Davis mumbled as he looked around for the source that caused the cell to shatter.

"Are you okay Davis?" said the voice of the infamous space pirate Tai.

And there was Tai floating in the air in his Avatar mode holding an unconscious Mimi. Davis smiled in relief as he stood up and Matt snarled when he saw that Tai had escaped.

"How did you escape!" Matt demanded to know as he stood up.

Tai smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hell, if I know," he answered as he smirked.

And it wasn't far from the truth; he honestly did not know how he had got free.

Then all of a sudden Tai wiggled his fingers over Mimi's face and a small amount of water levitated from Mimi's mouth causing her to gag and cough.

"Ready to go Davis?" Tai said as he looked over at his first mate that was walking towards him.

"About friggen time you got here, I hate Royal Guard ships," he said as he cracked his neck.

"I don't blame you. They do have that musty stench. Kari is back at the _Greymon_ waiting for us," Tai said to his first mate with a grin.

Matt was so tired of Tai undermining him and treating him with no respect.

He was the captain of the Royal Guards and Tai was a space pirate; Tai should show him fear not giving him wise cracks and the bird.

Matt wanted to show him whose boss.

He wanted to put the fear of God it that space pirate and he was going to do it in style.

"I'll put you in your place..." Matt murmured as he glared daggers at the two space pirates.

Matt took both of his arms up and launched a massive wave at the three.

Tai smirked and handed Davis the unconscious Mimi and brought both of his arms up high in the air and created a giant ice wall that trapped Matt on the other side of the ship.

He could hear the young Royal Guard captain swear and curse on the other side of the massive ice wall and this caused the two space pirates to laugh out loud.

"Come on Davis, lets get out of here," Tai said as he reverted back to his normal self.

"Here take your _'girlfriend'_ back Captain," Davis said while chuckling and handing him back Mimi.

Tai took Mimi back in his arms and started to head back where he blew a hole on the side of Matt's massive ship.

* * *

Later, on the Tai's ship called the _Greymon_; Tai had laid Mimi on his bed and Davis and him were watching her with a curious eye.

"So, this is the sought after Earth Bender?" Davis spoke as he picked up Mimi's hand and examined her leaf birthmark on her hand.

"Yep! I was surprised that I crash landed on Earth and she found me," Tai said as he took a seat on his bed.

"I've been meaning to ask you... How did you crash?" Davis asked as he sat Mimi's hand back on the bed gently.

Tai looked over at his friend and first mate; even Tai didn't know how he crash landed into a lake on Earth.

All he remembers is his escape from Matt and one of his engines catching on fire.

"I don't know..." Tai answered as he looked up at his first mate.

Davis sighed; not sure what to say as he looked at Mimi and then at Tai.

"Well we can't take her with us," Davis said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Tai knew he was right; she was too much of a burden.

On the other hand, it would be foolish to not take her with him and his crew. Prince Ken will find out sooner or later that she is the Earth Bender.

* * *

On Sora's ship called _The War Bird_; Sora had Kari's hand tied to one of the beams in the cock pit.

Sora walked over to Kari with a devilish smirk gracing her thin lips. Kari looked at her with a huge disgust her face.

"Bitch," Kari spitted out at the female mercenary.

Sora glared deadly daggers at the female space pirate and slapped her hard across the face. Kari yelped when she felt Sora's palm struck her cheek.

"You will show me respect, Kari!" Sora said with a smirk as she placed her hands on her hips.

Kari looked over at Sora; she felt nervous and scared.

This is the first time in six years since she's seen the former space pirate; Kari didn't know what she was capable of these days.

Only thing Kari could do is to keep it together and not let Sora see that's she's afraid of her.

"What are you going to do with me?" Kari asked as she stared at her former ship mate and friend.

Kari would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that she missed Sora and wanted things to be back the way they were six years ago.

She missed her so much...

Sora chuckled and yanked Kari's head back by her hair causing the young space pirate to yelp again. Kari stared at her in fear; her only hope was to have her big brother to come and save her.

"Bait..." she said with a smirk.

* * *

A couple of hours later; Davis was piloting the _Greymon_ when suddenly a screen appeared.

Davis gasped when he saw it was Sora smirking at him. Davis was utterly shocked; he couldn't believe that he was staring at the woman who saved him and his sister.

The same woman who raised him and his sister.

"Sora..." Davis spoke as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Daisuke, it's been awhile... How long has it been?" Sora said with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"Sora, I can't believe it! Please come back to the _Greymon_! Everyone misses you," Davis pleaded her.

Sora laughed as she stood up. She found this all too amusing listening him beg her to comeback to Tai's space pirate crew. Davis couldn't believe it was her; the Sora he use to know was a gentle and loving person. Not this cold hearted bitch of a mercenary. He remembered her teaching him how to fly ships, shoot weapons, and use his fire powers. Now he looks at her and see's a completely different person. He would never imagine Sora turning out like this.

"Daisuke, get your captain your boring me with your puppy dog eyes," she said as she let out a fake yawn.

"Sora! Please I am begging you come back to us! Jun is a wreck without you!" Davis continued to plea her.

It's true that Jun completely lost it after Sora had left; even Davis barely kept it together after Sora left the _Greymon_ six years ago.

"I don't care Daisuke! Get me Kamiya now," Sora said in an annoyed voice.

She was growing bored and annoyed with Davis begging and groveling; all she wanted was Tai.

"I'm here Sora... What do you what?" Tai hissed as he stepped forward toward the screen.

Sora grinned when she saw her former captain.

"I want to trade," Sora said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Tai gave her the _'what-is-she-up-to'_ look as he crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about Sora? You have nothing I want," Tai said as he glared at her.

Sora started chuckling as she stepped to the side revealing a captured Kari.

Tai and Davis gasped when they saw Kari tied to a beam in Sora's cock pit.

**"I'LL KILL YOU SORA!"** Tai exclaimed as he chucked a small fire ball at the screen.

Davis watched in horror as the fireball went straight through the screen and hit a wall on the other end of the room; Davis couldn't believe that Sora took Kari hostage.

"Sora why are you doing this!" Davis exclaimed as he looked at Sora with hurt and sadden eyes.

"I need to eat," she answered Davis' question with a smirk as she ran a hand through her hair.

He would never in a million years see the day when she would take Kari or anyone of their crew members hostage.

"Davis go check on Mimi," Tai ordered his first mate.

"No way!" Davis said as he looked over at his captain.

"That's an order!" Tai shouted at him.

Davis grunted and obeyed his captain.

**"TAI!"** Kari screamed as she tried to get free from her restraints.

"Kari! Are you alright!" Tai exclaimed as he stared at his baby sister.

"I'm fine! Just get me out of here!" Kari answered him through tears.

Tai brought his attention back to Sora; he wanted to tare her head off so bad.

He would love to throw her into a black hole and let her die there.

"What do you want Sora..." Tai said as he glared at her.

"You..." she said smirking.

* * *

A couple of hours later Tai had made it onto to Sora's ship.

"Glad you see it my way," Sora said as she walked up to Tai.

"Shut up Sora... Just let my sister go," Tai said as he glared daggers at Sora.

Sora giggled as she circled her former captain seductively.

"Now, now Taichi, I thought you were in love with me..." she mocked as she touched his face with the back of her hand.

Tai slapped her hand away as he glared at her.

"Just let me sister go dammit!" he yelled at her as he walked around the hallway of her ship.

Sora found it amusing watching him fret over his beloved baby sister. Sora sighed; she didn't want to end her fun, but she loved money more.

"It's already been done. She is back safe and sound on the _Greymon_ as we speak," she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Tai stared at Sora with hurt in his eyes; he would be lying if he said he didn't love her still.

He wanted her to comeback to the ship with him. He missed her so much that it was ripping his heart apart.

"Sora..." he called her name as he walked over to her.

Sora stared at him with a curious eye; he brushed the back of his hand across her cheek as he stared into her eyes. Sora looked deep into his brown eyes as she smashed her lips into his.

The two stood there massaging each other's lips.

Tai didn't want this to end; he had strong feelings for the ex-space pirate.

She was his second love; he wanted her to comeback to the _Greymon _with him.

As they parted their lips Tai noticed a smirk on Sora's lips. He gave her a questioned look and he felt dizzy all of a sudden. And then he smirked back as he turned a few knobs on her transporter gun. Sora was so shocked that she dropped a needle that she had been concealing; he had tricked her. She couldn't believe he out foxed her.

"Seeya around Sora..." he managed to say before he fired the transporter gun at himself.

"Dammit!" she cursed as she hurried to her cock pit.

Sora was in shock that he had escaped her a second time in one day. She was going to make him pay for escaping her again. Sora was not about to give up on the biggest payday of her life.

"You will pay for this Tai! Nobody makes a fool out of me!"

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**_Fo: End! Hopefully the next chapter takes place on Earth. And I hope I get amazing reviews from my readers XD_**

**_Washu: This chapter was okay Fo._**

**_Fo: Yeah, I agree with you Washu. It could have been better._**

**_Taichi: Why wasn't it better?_**

**_Fo: Because i didn't felt like giving my all terd. _**

**_Taichi: Brat..._**

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by the band 'Taking Back Sunday'._**


End file.
